Craniofacial Morphogenesis & Tissue Regeneration Mechanisms, Gene Networks, Disease and Evolution Understanding the molecular mechanisms by which cells and tissues form the vertebrate head is an essential step on our path toward harnessing this information for regenerative purposes. This conference focuses on the events that control how the head and face are patterned during development, how morphogenetic processes shape craniofacial tissues and organs, and how distinctive features of the vertebrate head evolved. The ultimate aim of the work presented here is to understand the causes underlying craniofacial malformations and to develop diagnostics and therapies for these disorders. This conference will highlight recent advances in the field and aims to enhance information exchange across different areas of craniofacial research from animal models and stem cell biology, to human genetics and tissue engineering. It will cover emerging new directions in craniofacial biology including the genetic and epigenetic mechanisms that control the specification of craniofacial cell populations, evolutionary changes in gene networks and how this controls cell diversity and craniofacial form, and fundamental aspects of developmental cell biology. The conference will also report on new findings in craniofacial morphogenesis, complemented by discussions on tissue regeneration and repair. It will feature sessions on the genetics of craniofacial syndromes, animal models and molecular and signaling pathways involved in these disorders and on the function of stem cells during development and as tools for tissue repair. The meeting will bring together researchers of diverse expertise to foster stimulating discussions and productive collaborations across different fields. It will feature presentation of work by investigators at the forefront of craniofacial biology, and provides unique opportunities for junior investigators and graduate students to present their work either in poster format or as a short talk selected from submitted abstracts. The collegial atmosphere and the informal setting of poster sessions and platform presentation will facilitate interactions and discourse of knowledge. In addition, the Gordon Research Seminar preceding the main conference offers a forum for exchange organized by and for postdoctoral scientists and graduate students.